Childrens cots as presently manufactured are normally produced with high sides at least one of which is slidable up or down to allow a parent to place a child on the mattress in the base of the cot. A common problem with an existing cot is that if the child is asleep or nearly asleep when it is placed on the mattress it often wakes up even when it is very carefully laid on the mattress. This is caused by the mattress being a relatively hard surface on which the child is laid. This is especially a problem if the child is laid in the cot while the side(s) is (are) in their up position.
An object of the invention is to provide a hammock for a childs cot, stand or frame which provides a relatively soft and rockable surface on which to lay a resting or sleeping child.
A further object of the invention is to provide a hammock for a child's cot, stand or frame which offers a useful alternative choice.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description which is given by way of example only.